tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Engines and Escapades
Engines and Escapades is a DVD focusing on the narrow gauge engines featuring six episodes from the eleventh season. It was also released under the title "The Adventure of the Locomotives" for German audience. In Norway and Danish, the DVD was released under the title "Engines on the Move." It was also renamed "On New Adventures" for Swedish audience and "Rebellious Engines" for Finnish audience. It was released under the title Locomotives and Wild Adventures for Dutch audiences in 2012. These episodes aired in the US and the UK following the airing of the eleventh season and the release of this DVD. Description 2007 UK/2010 AUS Six brand new Thomas & Friends episodes never seen on TV before! Enter the exciting world of the narrow gauge railway and travel high up to the hills of Sodor where the intrepid little narrow gauge engines have many amazing adventures in some exhilarating and epic environments! The narrow gauge engines include such favourites as the wise Sir Handel, the brash and boisterous Duncan and the mischief-making & fun-loving duo Rheneas and Skarloey. 2008 UK/SA/Thai Enter the exciting world of the narrow gauge railway and travel high up to the hills of Sodor where the intrepid little narrow gauge engines have many amazing adventures in some exhilarating and epic environments! The narrow gauge engines include such favourites as the wise Sir Handel, the brash and boisterous Duncan and the mischief-making & fun living duo Rheneas and Skarloey. US Join the Narrow Gauge engines in these adventures and meet Madge, their newest friend. Adventures and surprises are around every corner, so hold on tight and watch as the Island of Sodor bustles with hilarious antics and non-stop action. Norwegian/Danish/Swedish/Finnish Join Thomas and his friends when they have fun in the snow! Also, they must help someone to safety when a storm comes to Sodor. And in the episode "Pling-a-Ling", Mr. Percival gets a new bicycle, but the bicycle needs a bell. They try many different bells, until they find the right one. Episodes US/UK/AUS # Duncan Does it All # Sir Handel in Charge # Cool Truckings * # Ding-a-Ling # Skarloey Storms Through # Wash Behind Your Buffers (Followed by a song) German # Duncan Takes Over # Sir Handel in Command # Fun on the Road* # Bell Sought # Skarloey Conquered His Fear # The Big Scrub (Followed by a song) Sweden # Slippery Transport # Skarloey Storms Forwards # Under Sir Handel's Responsibility # Clean Behind the Bumpers # Duncan Wants to do Everything # Pling-a-Ling Denmark # Tracks in the Snow # Skarloey Rides Out the Storm # Sir Handel in Charge # Wash Behind Your Buffers # Duncan Does it All # Ding-a-Ling Norway # Wheelspin # Skarloey in Bad Weather # Sir Handel Gets the Responsibility # Wash Behind Your Buffers # Duncan Arranges it All # Pling-a-Ling Dutch # A Breeze # Skarloey Goes Like Lightning # Sir Handel in Charge # Wash Behind Your Buffers # Duncan Does Everything # Ting Ling Songs # The Narrow Gauge Engines # Engine Rollcall Trivia * This is the only UK and German DVD to feature the Reverend Awdry's Letter before the opening credits. * This is the first US DVD that features the French narration track. This is also the last US DVD Fox released. * The US DVD includes a bonus episode from Fireman Sam, "Fiery Finale." * The trailer was narrated by Pierce Brosnan who later narrated The Great Discovery. * On the back cover of the UK release, Skarloey is wearing one of Rheneas' face masks. * This is also the last German DVD to feature a booklet inside, the first was in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * The German DVD has no DVD menu. Goofs * On the Norwegian DVD, the title cards are in Danish. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. * The eighth - tenth season opening and end credits are used in the Norwegian/Finnish DVD. * In the description on the back cover of the Norwegian release, "Pling-a-Ling" is misspelled "Pling-a-Lig." * In the main menu of the Norwegian release, part of Sir Handel is visible under one of Thomas' buffers. * In the episode selection menu of the Norwegian release, part of Thomas' face is visible in the bottom-left corner. Merchandise TrackMaster * Duncan Does it All * Sir Handel in Charge * Freddie in Ding-a-Ling * Skarloey Storms Through * Madge Wooden Railway * Madge * Narrow Gauge Engines Gift Pack Take Along * Madge DVD Packs UK * 5 Exciting DVDs * The Ultimate Collection Arabic * Hero of the Rails US * 4-Disc DVD Box Set AUS * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends Gallery File:EnginesandEscapadesUKDVD.jpg|2007 UK DVD File:EnginesandEscapades2007UKDVDbackcoverandspine.png|2007 UK back cover and spine File:EnginesandEscapades2007UKDVDDisc.jpg|2007 UK Disc File:EnginesandEscapades2008UKDVDCover.jpg|2008 UK DVD File:EnginesandEscapadesDVD.jpg|US DVD File:EnginesandEscapadesUSDVDBackCover.jpeg|2008 US DVD back cover File:EnginesandEscapades2010DVD.jpg|Valentine's Day 2010 US DVD File:EnginesandEscapadesAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:EnginesandEscapades(SouthAfricanDVD).jpg|South African DVD File:EnginesandEscapades(SouthAfricanDVD)backcover.jpg|South African DVD back cover File:EnginesandEscapades(TaiwaneseDVD).png|Thai DVD File:EnginesandEscapades(TaiwaneseDVD)backcover.png|Thai DVD back cover File:TheAdventureoftheLocomotivesDVDcover.jpg|German DVD cover File:TheAdventureoftheLocomotivesDVDbackcover.jpg|German DVD back cover File:EnginesontheMove.png|Danish DVD cover File:EnginesontheMovebackcover.png|Danish back cover File:EnginesOntheMove(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:EnginesOntheMove(NorwegianDVD)BackCover.jpg|Norwegian back cover File:OnNewAdventuresSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:OnNewAdventuresSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:RebelliousEnginesFinnishDVD.jpeg|Finnish DVD File:EnginesandEscapades(SpanishDVD).png|Spanish DVD File:EnginesandEscapades(SpanishDVD)backcover.jpg|Spanish DVD back cover File:LocomotivesandWildAdventures.png|Dutch DVD File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening1.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening2.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening3.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening4.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening5.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening6.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening7.png File:EnginesandEscapadesTitlecard.png|Title card File:Bildschirmfoto_von_»2017-03-08_15-52-52«.png|German tile card File:EnginesandEscapadesUKDVDMenu.png|UK DVD menu File:EnginesandEscapadesUKDVDMenu2.png|Episode menu File:EnginesandEscapadesUKDVDMenu3.png|Subtitles menu File:EnginesandEscapades(UK)2008DVDmenu1.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:EnginesandEscapades(UK)2008DVDmenu2.png File:EnginesandEscapades(UK)2008DVDmenu3.png File:EnginesandEscapadesUSDVDmainmenu.png|US DVD main menu File:EnginesandEscapadesUSDVDlangaugeselectionmenu.png|Language selection File:EnginesandEscapadesUSDVDbonusfeaturesmenu.png|Bonus features Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterDuncanDoesItAll.jpg|Trackmaster Duncan Does it All File:TrackMasterSirHandelinCharge.jpeg|Trackmaster Sir Handel in Charge File:TrackMasterDing-a-Ling.jpg|Trackmaster Freddie in "Ding-a-Ling" File:TrackMasterSkarloeyStormsThrough.jpg|Trackmaster Skarloey Storms Through File:TrackMasterMadge.jpg|Trackmaster Madge File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayMadge.jpg|Wooden Railway Madge File:WoodenRailwayNarrowGaugeEngineGiftPack.jpg|Wooden Railway Narrow Gauge Engines Gift Pack File:NarrowGaugeEngineGiftPackBox.jpg|Wooden Railway Narrow Gauge Engines Gift Pack Box File:Take-AlongMadge.jpg|Take Along Madge Video File:Engines and Escapades - DVD Intro|Engines and Escapades Opening Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video